The art of moving on
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: is it hard to move on over a dead loved one? will it help if your bestfriend help you move on by visiting your dead gf's tomb? please R&R! LG... it's only a two chapter...... please? mwahhaaa! and now it's finished! yay!
1. The visit

Author's Note:

I am a disclaimer of Lizzie McGuire! Though I own one character here but still I don't own Lizzie McGuire….…….. don't forget to READ AND REVIEW Thanks…. Love yah!!!!! Mwah!!! hugs!!!!

Chapter One

The Visit

Moving on is a very hard thing to do. Especially when we tell ourselves to move on, but it is even hard to say to move on, when you are not telling yourself, but the one you love to move on from his or her past love. And that how this story starts when a young girl of 18 visits the tomb of her best friend's girlfriend who died for two years ago.

Lizzie just shivered of the thought that Gordo, her best friend, is still in-love with his dead girlfriend. She just looked down and saw the statement about Mya Matthew on the stone grave. _"YOU MAY HAVE GONE TO HEAVEN BUT YOUR HEART STILL REMAINS WITH US"_ and the thing that made her heart break is that Gordo composed the statement for his beloved Mya, since he was the closest person she ever got cause she and her family died in a car accident.

A tear fell off from her eye and she hugged herself when she felt a cold wind past her. "Why can't you just let him be? I can take care of him for you." She said softly knowing that Mya is just listening beside her. "I can't… I just love him." Mya replied in a soft-echoed voice that made Lizzie's back hair stand up. "Mya, don't do this to yourself. Don't make him as your unfinished business make him as your way to heaven for your next life, you'll be stuck here on earth if you don't." Lizzie said in a whisper feeling ashamed on her statement. "It's okay, at least I could take care of him." Mya replied looking at Lizzie even though Lizzie was just looking at her tomb.

At that Lizzie faced her fear of looking at Mya because of anger. She looked straight into Mya's pale blue eyes, "Your are dead Mya! It's been two years now. Can't you just… please, I can take care of him for you." Lizzie said softly in a way of beg, and tried to reach Mya's hand but her hand just passed though hers. "I can, but he's just there, and he too is not moving on." Mya said now looking away feeing a little guilty. "He is trying but you are there, making him feel that you're still around Mya…" Lizzie said trying to make eye contact with Mya who is looking somewhere.

After a few moments of awkward silence the girls shared, Lizzie was able to have eye contact and she looked at Mya with deep concern in her eyes. " I know why you just can't move on Mya," she said. Mya started to back away since she doesn't want to listen. "What do you mean?" Mya asked trying to back away again when Lizzie moved another step towards her. "Though I know you still do, but you never said to Gordo that you loved him," she said.

Mya just looked at Lizzie and started to shake her head wildly, "You don't know what you are talking about!" Mya shouted and started to float an inch above the ground that made Lizzie startle a little. The truth is she never said anything about her feeling to Gordo but she only showed her love. And Lizzie reminded her of the truth that she never did. And every time Lizzie would say that Mya would float an inch after the other until she was already 3 feet above the ground.

Crying and ashamed with the situation, Mya came down when she realized that Lizzie was right she never told Gordo the "I LOVE YOU" words. And she started to sob hard. "I was about to tell him but we had…" Mya said as she paused when she remembered the terrible accident that leads to her and her family's death. "When the drunk truck driver hit your family van that lead you to the cliff." Lizzie said in a very soft tone that it was even softer than a whisper.

"That's my unfinished business. I am a ghost and I have an unfinished business! I can't do this" Mya said as she suddenly squatted on the ground and sobbed. Suddenly Lizzie squatted down beside her. "Don't worry Mya, I'll help you." Lizzie said looking deep into Mya's eyes and reached for Mya's hand and Held it tightly.


	2. The Art Of Moving ON

Author's Note:

I am a disclaimer of Lizzie McGuire! ….…….. don't forget to READ AND REVIEW Thanks…. Love yah! Mwah! hugs! And also thanks to those who gave reviews…. You guys are the best! sorry to take long for the update... i was lazy... well it's done now. hope you like it...

**Chapter Two…**

**The Art Of Moving On….**

"Where is she?" Gordo said irritatingly looking at his watch for about three times that second, this is unusual for him because Lizzie is never late, they were supposed to meet in the park fifteen minutes ago and she is not yet there, and to her when he is late even only a minute she wouldn't talk to him properly for the whole day, and would just look at him with those dark brown eyes of hers seeing she is mad at you. Where is she now?

"Come' on Liz, where are you." He asked in a mutter this moment instead feeling so mad, he is worried to death, and kept on pacing in front of the tree.

Then he suddenly stopped, he was confused why he is feeling this way, the feeling was not just a friendly or a best friend feeling way of being worried but more than that! Does this mean he feels something else for her? Is this something friendship? He just smiled to himself, and looked at the sky as if he was looking in heaven, looking deep into Mya's eyes knowing that she is heaven right now looking down on him. "I just need a sign…" he muttered softly and took a deep breath before he looked down.

"Hey," a cold voice said behind that gave him Goosebumps and startled him a little.

"Liz, you startled me there for a bit!" he said teasingly as he faced Lizzie with his hand over his chest.

"I missed you so much!" she said and hugged him tightly as if they didn't see each other for a decade or so…

Astonished and a bit annoyed with her creepy hug, he gave her a light hug and said, "Yeah… I did too… but we just saw each other this morning, Liz." But she didn't let go. Still feeling confused, he just hugged back. At this he felt an awkward bond when the parted away, "What's wrong?" he asked sadly when he saw a tear fell from her eyes. Then she wiped it with his thumb.

She placed her hand on top his and she leaned her head to his palm, "I just missed you so much…" she said softly then she started sob.

He looked at her and hugged her, "Come' on Liz, I did too." He replied. "Come here..." he said as he reached for her and pulled her to him and gave her a very tight hug that she deserved. Then he soothed her hair and kissed her forehead.

After they hugged he playfully patted her shoulder, "Now come 'on, no need for tears there." he said as he wiped her face from all the tears.

"You don't understand..." she said as she pulled him to her to kiss.

Shocked with the kiss, he didn't understand why he didn't push her away because he kissed her back. He then realized that the kiss was familiar. So, a tear fell from his eye as they parted away. He looked deep into her eyes, he wasn't shock to see the brightest blue eyes he has ever seen, "Mya..." he muttered softly as her hand touched his face wiping the tear from his eye.

She smiled, happy that he knew it was her, she leaned her forehead to his, "I missed you. Gordo.." she said in a whisper that he will never forget.

"I Love you..." They said in unison, but he said _"LOVED", _so that made the difference. She smiled for she knew and understood why.

"She loves you, you know..." she said joyfully, to this he nodded."You wanted a sign right?" she asked as she leaned to give him a final kiss goodbye.

The unconscious body of Lizzie fell, that he caught before she could fell to the ground and she was lying on his knee, when Mya departed Lizzie's body, "Take care my love..." she said.

She started to glow so bright that he covered his eyes and squinted. As the glow was disappeared, so was she.

Gordo patiently waited for Lizzie to wake up again, he just smiled and touched her face, "I always did love you, but I was blind and forgetful." he said when he saw her eyes started to open.

She smiled to this as tears started to flow down her eyes. "Do you?" she asked as she sat up straight facing his green eyes.

"I do..." he replied as he touched her face and leaning forward and kissed her.

So this is how the story end, they all end up happily together, Now, Lizzie, who long to be in Gordo's arms, has her dream came true of him loving her more than a friend. Mya, who wanted to move on the other life, has her dream come true too, to be in heaven with her parents and leaving Gordo happy. And lastly, Gordo, who wanted to move on by trying to forget his love for Mya, has now learned the art of moving on.


End file.
